1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of the operation of a blower and a compressor in an automatic control type vehicular air-conditioner.
Further, the present invention relates to control for automatically stopping a blower in an automatic control type vehicular air-conditioner and control for correction of a temperature adjusting means accompanied with that.
Further, the present invention relates to a detection device of an inside air temperature in a vehicular air-conditioner for control for automatically stopping a blower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicular air-conditioner calculates a target blown air temperature TAO for maintaining a temperature inside a vehicle compartment (inside air temperature) at a temperature set by a passenger and automatically controls the flow rate of the blower (flow rate of air blown into vehicle compartment) in accordance with the level of this target blown air temperature TAO (see for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 58-26618).
More specifically, it continuously adjusts the rotational speed of the blower from the high speed region to the low speed region so as to increase the flow rate of the blower in a low temperature zone and a high temperature zone of the target blown air temperature TAO and reduce the flow rate of the blower in an intermediate temperature zone of TAO.
The prior art, however, is configured so that the blower continuously operates after the air-conditioner is activated. For this reason, as time elapses from when activating the air-conditioner, the air-conditioning state in the vehicle compartment advances. Even when the temperature in the vehicle compartment reaches near the set temperature and the inside of the vehicle compartment forms a comfortable air-conditioned state, however, the blower continues to operate. For this reason, some passengers feel that the operating sound of the blower is bothersome and manually operate the blower operation switch to stop the blower.
This means that the passenger is forced to manually operate the blower operation switch irrespective of the automatic control type air-conditioner, so the point of the automatic control is diminished.
Therefore, the present inventors previously proposed a vehicular air-conditioner for automatically judging an air-conditioning condition under which a passenger wants to stop the blower and automatically stopping the blower at the same in Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-58599.
In the vehicular air-conditioner for control for automatically stopping a blower as in this prior application, when selecting the outside air mode at the time of the operation of the vehicle, the outside air is introduced into an air passage of the air-conditioner by the vehicle operation dynamic pressure (ram pressure). Therefore, even if the blower is automatically stopped, temperature-adjusted outside air-conditioning air can be blown into the vehicle compartment.
At the time of low vehicle speed, however, the flow rate of the outside air introduced by the vehicle operation dynamic pressure is small, so phenomenon arises of the flow rate of the air blown into the vehicle compartment becoming insufficient. For this reason, at the time of heating in the winter, when automatically stopping the blower, the temperature in the vehicle compartment becomes lower than the comfortable temperature zone and the comfort of the passenger is degraded. Further, at the time of the cooling in the summer, when automatically stopping the blower, the temperature in the vehicle compartment rises over the comfortable temperature zone and the comfort of the passenger is degraded. As a result, the time during which the blower is automatically stopped becomes short.
As an inside air detection device for detecting the inside air temperature, the aspirator system is representative. This aspirator system, as shown in FIG. 21, houses an inside air temperature sensor (thermistor) 32 in a sensor case 52 sucking in air in the vehicle compartment from an inside air suction port 51 and, at the same time, connecting the sensor case 52 to an aspirator body 57 by an aspirator hose 56.
This aspirator body 57 is attached to a circumferential wall surface of an opening 58 of the air-conditioning case 2 of a vehicle compartment air-conditioning unit 1. By introducing a slight amount of the air into the air-conditioning case 2 from the opening 58 and passing this introduced air through an orifice 57a, a negative pressure is generated.
Due to this, the air in the vehicle compartment passes through the inside air suction port 51, the sensor case 52, and the aspirator hose 56 to be is sucked into the aspirator body 57, then the inside air temperature (temperature in vehicle compartment) is detected by the inside air temperature sensor 32 in the sensor case 52.
According to the prior application, however, when the blower automatically stopped, the flow rate of the air in the vehicle compartment air-conditioning unit became zero or was largely reduced and, therefore, in the inside air temperature detection device of the aspirator system, the flow rate of the air passing around the inside air temperature sensor 32 also became zero or was largely reduced.
In addition to this, when the blower automatically stopped, the temperature of the air-conditioning case 2 of the vehicle compartment air-conditioning unit 1 rose due to the influence of heat of a heater core (heating use heat exchanger) 15. Further, since the sensor case 52 was thermally connected to the air-conditioning case 2 of the vehicle compartment air-conditioning unit 1 via the aspirator hose 56 and the aspirator body 57, the temperature of the sensor case 52 also rose.
As a result, in the prior application, it was learned that the precision of detection of the inside air temperature dropped when the blower was automatically stopped.